Fighting for her life
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: The sequel of Sakura has been kidnapped. Basicly they are 18 or 19.He has trained hard and she has been through hell...can he find and save her? Or will what he hears turn his love to haterd? Sakura has to come clean about the past years.
1. The Aftermath

_"It's not the end I'll get better and I will save her I will rescue you,Sakura." He collapsed from exhaustion, but laid there and thought about the day he would save Sakura._

_'Would it be a month,a year, ten years?' He asked himself over and over until his eyes pulled closed_.

**I do not own Naruto….though some of the characters I wish I did ;)**

**Ok folks here it is the next part… enjoy!**

"Good work today, Sasuke" An older ninja complemented the panting young man .

"Thanks" An older version of Sasuke replied while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Aside from his height, nothing much had really changed about Sasuke.

He hadn't stopped training since he got out of the hospital all those years ago. He pulled up from the bench he was sitting on and started on his way home, thinking of how much time he had wasted. He could still picture Sakura's smile and hear her voice, they often haunted him in his nightmares. He wasn't even supposed to be alive right now. He was supposed to die that night on that cold,dirt covered in blood. Sakura was also supposed to be freed from Itachi,but nothing worked out how it was suppose too.

Sasuke sighed then realized he had made it home. He came in and pulled off his sweaty shirt and put on a clean one. He then walked into the bathroom and got caught in his own gaze in the mirror. The scar on his neck was slowly starting to fade, over time it had served as proof of his devotion to Sakura. He saw it as a medal that forever hung around his neck.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called from the door, beating it like a maniac.

"What?" Sasuke growled back with a hints of annoyance .

"Come on and stop looking at yourself." Naruto teased.

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled angrily coming out, ready to hit Naruto.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down.

"Well if you think I want to hang out with you forget it."Sasuke said jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Come on it will be fun." Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave a slight nod of agreement to Naruto. There was no use in bothering to act like this was an arguement he could win.

"Score!" Naruto jumped up and down, pumping his fist in the air.

"Great now I'm stuck with him all night." Sasuke sighed.

_Sakura_

Sakura leaned against the wall of the house she had come to call home. Her hair was darker pink and about two inches longer, and she had grown a few inches herself. She was wearing a light blue dress and, as always, had her hair half tied up in a wad on the crown of her head. Life was only getting worse as days went knew as soon as she walked into the house Itachi would want to see her.

She looked at the the bucket of water next to her. The person who was staring back up at her made her begin to tear up. Her face was covered in dirt and at some places had bruises on it. She had dark bags under her eyes from long sleepless nights.

"Why me?" She asked herself.

She looked at her wrists, cuts and marks from where Itachi would tie her up, at his pleasing. Sometimes to punish her for mistakes she had made, like burning dinner. Other times...she shuddered at the thoughts.

"What happen to me? I can't even look at myself with out tearing up." She whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"Sakura!" Itachi yelled from inside the house.

Startled, Sakura wiped her tears away, stooped up picked up the bucket of water and continued in.

That makes the first chapter of the sequel tell me what you think! Please old and new reviewers! XD thanks . Can't write more until I get reviews.

RAWR


	2. Hurt

She looked at her wrists,cuts and marks from where Itachi would tie her up, at his pleasing.

"What happen to me? I can't even look at myself with out tearing up."She whimpered covering her face with her hands.

"Sakura!"Itachi yelled from inside the house.

Sakura wiped her tears away and stood up straight.She picked up the bucket of water and continued in.

_**Wow all the reviews…thanks and too our first time reviewer…I like listening to other people and thank you. That goes to all my wonderful reviewers keep them coming.**_

_**I do not own naruto …sadly. **_

**Chapter 2**

Sakura walked into the house slowly trying to make her painless seconds last.

"Sakura! What took you so long?"Itachi demanded when he caught glimpse of her.

"Sorry I dropped the bucket then had to go back to the river."She lied.

"Why do I not believe you?"He asked walking towards her.

Sakura only awaited for what he would do to her.She knew that if he found out that she had lied what he would do to her would be unbearable.

He pulled her body close to his and lifted her chin up.Sakura's emerald green eyes filled with hate and regret.Itachi laughed to himself at this.He leaned into her and firmly pressed his lips against her's.

Sasuke and naruto

"What are we doing?" Sasuke asked with a annoyed tone.

"Well to tell the truth nothing, I just had to get you out of that house.You never leave it after you finish practice."Naruto said clicking over to a serious tone.

"So?" Sasuke replied leaning against the fence they were standing at.

"It's Sakura isn't? You are trying to get stronger to save her from Itachi."Naruto said looking at the baby blue stream below them.

Sasuke was silent at what Naruto had said.Naruto may look and act like an idiot,but he can easily read people.

"Yeah,but I don't want your help."Sasuke lightening his tone.

"Fine just know I'm here if you need me."Naruto laughed pushing off the fence and walking away.

"What a dork"Sasuke sighed.

Sasuek began to walk back to his house.Though the path he was on reminded him of something.Widening and turning just like a path he had run before,but he couldn't place it.

Then it hit him when he saw the Sakura tree.It was the path he had followed Sakura on and where Itachi….Itachi kissed her.

Thinking of his brothers lips on Sakura's made him want to puke.Everything was quite for a few minutes.Then he heard Sakura's scream in his head. The way she was screaming when Itachi carried her away ,leaving Sasuke to die.Then her face came back to him,her dirt and cut covered face.The fear,sorrow,scaredness, and hurt in her green orbes.

He fell to the ground holding his head repeating the word 'no' to himself.

After about five minutes the visions went away and he stood to his feet.He ran back to his house as fast as she could not stopping for anything or one.

He came in and crashed onto his bed.He would push himself harder until he found Sakura.

sakura and itachi

"Stop!"Sakura made her best attempt to push Itachi away from her,but failed.

Displeased by this Itachi grabbed her wrist and drew his hand back.He hit her with much force causing her body to lose balance and fall.With the wrist he was holding he pulled her back to her feet and hit her again,this time on her other cheek.

Tears poured out of her eyes as he smacked her.Her face slightly changing shades to a light purple.

"Please stop" She begged holding his wrist with her free hand and looking at him. The dirt on her face showed vividly cause of the tears streams down her face.

Itachi laughed and pulled her to her feet once more.

"Since you begged I guess this once I will"He squeezed her wrist tightly making her whimper, then let it go.

Sakura fell to the floor and wept.She leaned her body over and crossed her arms over her chest,rocking herself back and forth.

_**Guys that's the chappie!XD please tell me what you think . Wow sorry if it is a little short but I wrote it at 9 in the morning. Well you know what to do if you want the next chapter.**_


	3. Watching Over You

"Since you begged I guess this once I will" He squeezed her wrist tightly making her whimper, then let it go.

Sakura fell to the floor and wept. She leaned her body over and crossed her arms over her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

**_Ok I will try to make this one longer well thanks for the reviews not yet……hold……..wait a minute………go! ; p_**

_**Being watched over**_

Sasuke awoke to birds chirping and the wind blowing harshly against his window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The morning sun pierced through his window trying to escape the dark clouds that were covering it. Sasuke pulled from his warm bed and held his throbbing head. He heard thunder rumble in a short distance and knew a major storm was coming.

He stumbled across the room and to the front doorway. He didn't want to do it but he had to, He had to go practice. Even if it killed him he was going to practice.

He hurriedly got dressed and went out the door.

Once he got to the training grounds he relaxed a bit. He ran his fingers through his navy blue hair and took in a deep breath. No one else was there to train with him so today he was going to work extra hard. He took a quick break before starting, and then hurried himself into his work.

As the rain started pecking him softly his muscles tensed and his movements became quicker. He kept at it until he collapsed and the rain was beating upon him like a drum, but little to his knowing hidden in the bushes and trees of the forest he was being watched by a pair of green eyes.

Sasuke took in heavy breaths then stood to his feet once more. He struggled through a few more movements, and then finally let himself collapsed onto to the ground and rest. He felt his eyes pulling shut and the world going black all he could tell for sure was that there was a pitter patter coming nearer him.

Sakura saw him collapsed and it was all she could do not to run out there. Finally when she knew he was out she ran to his side. She fell next to him and looked at his over worked body, tired and worn out from all the training he had done. She watched as his chest moved up and down, his breathing had lightened since he had fallen asleep. She tore a piece of her kimono that she was wearing off, so now it was showing her thigh, and dapped it against Sasuke's warm wet face.

She placed his head in her lap and wiped the water from his forehead and placed a small kiss on it.

A kiss to prove that she was there and watching over him, yet so it would not show if sought out.

As his head started to move back and forth in her lap, she knew he was awakening. That soon her precious time with him would be over.

She placed his head gently back on the ground and swiftly left the area.

Sasuke's eyes pulled open, but quickly shut again, because a drop of rain hit them. He sat up and wiped his face, brushing his fingers over his forehead, but stopped for some reason. He listened to the rain and thunder, waiting for something to appear. He shook his head and stood up .He looked around one more time just to make sure, then left.

Sakura

Sakura ran back through the woods as fast as she could hoping that she could avoid being caught. She ran hard and fast until something tripped her. She plummeted to the ground with much force. She pushed off the ground and wiped the blood from her elbow.

"You thought you could avoid me didn't you? You worthless little excuse for a person." Her heart froze when she heard this.

"I was just trying to hurry back, before the storm came." Sakura babbled standing to her feet.

"You're lying to me. Is that all you can do lie? After all I have done for you." Itachi said gazing at the ground.

"What have you done for me! You ruined my life and tried to kill Sasuk-"She stopped before she said anything else.

"I tried to what?" Itachi asked turning his gaze to her.

"Nothing I was just-"Itachi's cold hand met her cheek and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"He lived? Well that's something I didn't expect" Itachi said shaking his numb hand.

He looked at the sobbing Sakura that was on the ground curled up in a ball. He laughed then bent down next to her.

"I bet that he knows that you're watching him, I bet that you and him are having nice little conversation together, right?" Itachi asked pushing her onto her back.

"N-no. He doesn't even know that I'm watching him!" Sakura sobbed helplessly into her hands.

"Yeah after all the lies you have told me, what makes you think I'm going to believe this one?"Itachi asked looking around the area; his eye got caught on Sakura's partly torn kimono.

"I'm not lying he doesn't know!" Sakura pleaded.

"What happened to your kimono? Let me guess it tore when you fell?" Itachi asked tauntingly.

Sakura laid there quietly letting the light rain peck against her skin.

"Well you can lay in the rain if you want to, but I'm going home." Itachi said standing up and walking away.

Sakura laid in her spot for about five minutes then decided it was time to go home too.

When Sakura finally reached the house she took in and proceeded in.

The house had a strange feeling to it. She continued to walk through the house looking for any sign of life.

When suddenly something grabbed her wrist, She let out a small yelp and turned around.

"You know I think you need to be punished." Itachi said pulling her back through the house.

He pulled her down stairs and through a few more rooms until he stopped. Sakura knew where they were, The room where he brought her and tied her up. He pulled her to the empty side, where the only thing there were two chains ,each end of one was nailed into the wall. He put her wrists into the chain-cuffs and locked them.

"Maybe a day or two down here will remind you where your limits lie." With that Itachi left Sakura alone in the darkness.

_**Ok guys that is the chappie reviews please!XD later**_


	4. Sakura's room

He pulled her down stairs and through a few more rooms until he stopped. Sakura knew where they were, the room where he brought her and tied her up. He pulled her to the empty side, where the only thing there were two chains, each end of one was nailed into the wall. He put her wrists into the chain-cuffs and locked them.

"Maybe a day or two down here will remind you where your limits lie." With that Itachi left Sakura alone in the darkness.

**_Aloha, thanks for coming back sorry I haven't been able to update lately. _**

ForeheadKAT- wow I'm glad you liked it

sakura-negi – I'm sorrybows

**_Well I worked hard on this chappie so enjoy _**

"How did he survive that? I mean I dug my knife into his throat and the blood flew all over me. Hmp.I guess he really is a monster" Itachi fell back into one of the few chairs that were scattered about the room. As he gazed around the lifeless room he slowly fell asleep.

sakura

A shiver went up Sakura's spine when she heard a wolf howl in the distance. She hated being in this room, It was cold, wet, dark and smelly.

As Sakura stirred, trying to keep her blood flowing, she felt the slime from the walls rub onto her skin and all over her back. The feeling made her want to puke, but she held it down. She leaned her head over to her shoulder and nuzzled against it to warm her cheek. As she was doing this something ran across her lap.

She let out a small scream, but quickly contained it. She listened and heard, what she thought was a rat, scurry across the room. She held in her sobs for what seemed like hours.

She was hungry, tired and hurting all over. This was the last place that she wanted to be, but what could she do?

After all none of her friends really knew where she was, or that she was even alive. She sighed then let her head fall to the side as she drifted to sleep.

Hours later she awoke to the smell of smoke. She tore her eyes open from her sleeping and looked around. The whole house was on fire.

For a few seconds she stared in horror at the brightly glowing flames; then all reality came back to her. She was chained to a wall in a burning house. She pulled at the chains, jerking her arms, pulling them out of socket.

"Help!" She sobbed "please someone help me."

Tears rolled down her beet red cheeks as she screamed with all her might.

The fire wiping closer and closer to her. A little flame came out and snared her dress.

She pressed her back up to the hot slimy wall. She got up as close to the wall as she could, but the fire still tore its way towards her.

"Please help me!" she pleaded as loud as she could.

She watched the fire until she had almost past out. But then a shadow was cast over the room.

Sakura snapped her head up and looked at the blurry figure.

"Help me please" She coughed hoarsely, and then it she focused on the figure,"Sasuke!"

Then the figure shot a glare at her.

"You can burn and die here as far as I care." Sasuke growled then left.

The fire enclosed Sakura sneering her hair and clothes burning her whole body.

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath, her body drenched in sweat. She was still chained to the wall in 'her' room. The dirt under her was smeared and wet from her sweat. She sighed in relief it was all a dream. The fire burning her and Sasuke telling her to die. Her thoughts froze, he told me to die.

She took in deep breaths then adjusted her self back into a more comfortable position.

"It was just a dream. He didn't really tell me to do; he didn't really say he didn't care." Sakura said to herself.

As soon as her eyes eased closed, the door slammed open.

"Hey where was it you said you saw Sasuke?" Itachi asked holding the door open.

Sakura just looked at him, unwilling to say a word.

"I asked you a question." He shot an evil look towards her.

"Why? So you can go and kill him? I would rather die." She spat out jerking at her chains.

"Well you don't have that option anymore." Itachi added.

Sakura sat silently glaring at the young man across the room from her.

"Sakura, when are you going to learn that you have no choice?" Itachi stated with slight laughter.

Itachi walked over too the chained Sakura and knelt down in front of her. Her emerald eyes shown with hate at him. Itachi snatched her chin into his hand and returned her look.

"You know you really are cute" Itachi laughed.

He leaned in towards, even though she struggled to avoid his cold, yet warm lips.

When their lips met Sakura stopped fighting. She curled her lips as tight as she could, but it was no use.

Itachi pressed her firmly against the slimy wall. The feeling made her want to puke and currently she didn't care if she puked because it would get Itachi away from her. But it wouldn't come; she had to deal with Itachi's kiss.

Each second Itachi deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away Sakura was breathless.

Itachi looked at her pale skin. The day she had spent down there had taken toil on her.

Her clothes were messy, her hair ruffled, and her skin dirt and grime covered.

"You ready to listen to me?" Itachi asked letting go of her chin and releasing her from her chains.

Sakura fell to the floor to weak to move.

"Where did you see Sasuke?" Itachi asked again.

"No I won't tell you!" She hoarsely replied and tried to sit up.

Itachi sighed and left.

"I didn't mean it Sasuke. I didn't mean to tell him." She whispered to herself and stood to her feet.

She ran as fast as she could over to the next wall of the room where a window sat. It was old and musty and about a story high. Never the less it was her only option. She pushed it open got up into the seal. She looked at the ground below her then took a deep breath.

Before she knew it she felt the wet dewy grass under her feet.

She had made it. Now she had to warn Sasuke.

Sasuke

"Today was too long. I'm just going to take my shower in the morning. To tried to do anything else today." Sasuke crashed onto his bed and with in seconds was asleep.

_**Hey guys how was that? I know it ook a while but I hope you thought it was good. well you know what to do. I love hearing from you guys well I really hope you'll like it bye **_


	5. Busted

Before she knew it she felt the wet dewy grass under her feet.

She had made it. Now she had to warn Sasuke.

Sasuke

"Today was too long. I'm just going to take my shower in the morning. To tried to do anything else today." Sasuke crashed onto his bed and with in seconds was asleep.

**_Wow guys the reviews were awesome I can't thank you enough ! You all are the best .I'm super sorry I haven't been able to update lately - . Ok here it is…… enjoy -_**

Were found!

"I have to reach Sasuke and fast." Sakura mentally beat herself for exposing Sasuke to Itachi. "Wait Itachi doesn't know where Sasuke is because I didn't tell him. Oh well I still need to warn him some how."

Sakura ran until she found a little cabin hidden by trees, the only place Sasuke would have his house.

Sakura quietly crept up to the house and looked into one of the windows. It was a neatly kept house only thing out of place was a few dishes in the sink.

Sakura slowly made her way to the other side of the house where a door stood.

She pushed the door open and entered the house as quietly as she could. She sighed a quiet sigh when she saw Sasuke sleeping soundly on his bed. She was still out of breath from running the whole way there.

She fell to her knees and crawled over to the side of Sasuke's bed. She took one of his hands into her's and wept onto it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say anything." She whispered in between breaths and sobs.

"You know you really shouldn't have come here." A cold harsh voice said from behind Sakura.

"No" Sakura whispered as her eyes bolted open.

She turned only to be met by the look of the person she hated the most in the world.

"W-hy, how?" Sakura mumbled.

"I knew you couldn't resist going and warning your precious Sasuke." Itachi laughed.

"No! You can't kill him. I won't let you!" Sakura blasted out letting her volume sky rocket.

Sasuke's shot open and his body immediately sat up. He turned to the two dark figures.

"Who are y-"Sasuke stopped, he knew exactly who he was staring at. "Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears when she heard her name.

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked standing from his bed.

"By mistake and love" Itachi said teasingly with some signs of annoyance at Sakura.

Sakura drew her lips back hiding them from view. She knew that Itachi was furious with her. It was only a matter of time till he would hit her.

"Itachi? Wait... You're back, Sakura." Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke, no forget it and just lea-"

Sakura was cut off by Sasuke grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him.

"You want her that much, eh?" Itachi laughed "If you knew what she has done in the past years you wouldn't want to touch her."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't! Don't say anything." Sakura begged whole heartedly.

Itachi looked at the two of them and laughed. Then opened his mouth as to speak, Then Sakura screamed out……….

**_I hate doing this to you guys cause your great but it's what I do so please don't hate me and review as well thanks once again you guys are the best xx I would die with out ya 5 reviews and the next chappie will be posted _**


	6. Little Bundle Of Joy

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned.

"Don't! Don't say anything." Sakura begged whole heartedly.

Itachi looked at the two of them and laughed. Then opened his mouth as to speak, Then Sakura screamed out……….

**_ here it is guys I have been writing this no stop. I got in trouble for it in class too . Oh well it's all for you guys . But before I have recently been angered by a so called friend so pray for me here is your chappie hot off the press._**

_**Bundle of joy.**_

"Shut up, Itachi!"

"You know this can't take long, there is someone who needs you."Itachi commented

Sasuke's eyes widened "Someone?"

"Oh why didn't Sakura tell you?"Itachi teasingly asked knowing the answer.

"Tell me what?"Sasuke clutched her Sakura's hand.

Itachi looked at the young pink haired girl, her eyes brimming with tears. "About Atomi."

Sasuke dropped Sakura's hand when Itachi pulled a bundle from under his cloak.

"Atomi!"Sakura pushed past the brain dead Sasuke and took the bundle from Itachi.

She quickly unwrapped the blanket to reveal a baby girl with black hair with what seemed like pink highlights going through it.

The baby looked to be about six months old. Her skin was pale and looked soft as velvet.

The baby started crying when she opened her eyes.

"Shh baby mommy is here, it's ok."Sakura rocked the baby in her arms trying to clam her.

She looked up at the speechless Sasuke. His eyes wouldn't move from the crying pink bundle.

Sakura covered her Atomi's face and quickly turned on her heels to leave, but was halted when Itachi's arm appeared in front of her. He turned her around and pressed her back against his chest. Forcing her too face Sasuke with the baby in her arms.

"You see? This is mine and Sakura's little bundle of joy."Itachi teased, uncovering the baby's face and caressing her hair.

"Bun-dle of j-joy?"Sasuke stuttered.

"Yes isn't she just beautiful? Like her mother wouldn't you agree?" Itachi said moving his hand from Sakura's shoulder to her waist.

Atomi looked over at Sasuke; her eyes were like sparkling emeralds just like Sakura's and she looked a lot like Sakura too.

Sakura hugged the baby in her arms tightly and hid her face among Atomi's pink blanket. Silently she cried into the pink fabric.

"How did she hav-" "(sorry guys I don't know who you spell it )Tnusade, she helped and promised to keep it a secret."Itachi interrupted.

Sakura finally broke from Itachi's hold and ran out the door.

"Giving up eh? Now that she had a baby she is not worth you fight or love?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke snapped from his thoughts and looked at his brother "Your lying that's not Sakura's baby!"

He ran past Itachi and out the door in search of Sakura and Atomi.

Sakura & Atomi

Sakura calmed her running and tried to catch her breath. She stood up straight and uncovered Atomi's face.

She was sleeping soundly safely wrapped in her warm blanket.

"My sweet baby. Mommy's little angel" Sakura petted the sleeping baby. "Never was there a prettier sight."

"Sakura, please tell that, Atomi, is not your baby." Sasuke's voice pleaded from behind Sakura kissed Atomi's cheek. She turned to Sasuke and shook her head "He wasn't lying; this is mine and Itachi's baby."

Sasuke cringed when he heard Sakura's words. He didn't want to accept it, No, he wouldn't accept it; He refused to believe that Itachi and Sakura had……

"Sakura, I have spent years training for the day I would bring you back home." He slid his hand down into his weapon pouch when Sakura looked down at Atomi. "So I refuse to give up now!"

He threw a star aiming for the pink bundle, but Sakura dodged it with Atomi secured in her arms.

"Just let me kill her Sakura! That way Itachi has nothing to hold over you!"Sasuke ordered reaching for another throwing star.

"No! Sasuke this is my baby! You can't kill her, you just can't"Sakura sobbed holding Atomi close to her chest.

"Sakura, she is Itachi's baby!"Sasuke pulled back the star ready to throw when it was knocked out of his hand.

"Yes that is my baby"Itachi said pulling one of Sasuke's arms behind his back and locking it there.

Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Hey, Sakura, who do you want to live more? Sasuke or our little girl?" Itachi asked pulling a dagger from is pocket and pressing it against Sasuke's neck.

Sakura's eyes darted to look at her choices. She held Atomi close to her body and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke had trained so hard to find her and he was the love of her life, but Atomi was her own flesh and blood. She watched as Sasuke tried to break from Itachi's hold. She noticed how Sasuke was looking at the baby bundle in her arms, hate filling his eyes.

"But before you choose how about you tell Sasuke your other 'big secret'."Itachi chuckled and held the dagger to Sasuke's neck  
"It can't get worse…" Sasuke grunted in pain and glared at the pink fabric in Sakura's arms.

"Man this stuff is messed up." A familiar voice commented from the tree above the group.

The leaves rustled and twigs snapped then a body jumped into the middle of the group.

"N-naruto?" Sakura stammered covering Atomi's face.

Guys it's longer and please tell me if I'm not putting enough detail into it when you review thanks guys


	7. To Save One Is To Lose Another

"It can't get worse…" Sasuke grunted in pain and glared at the pink fabric in Sakura's arms.

"Man this stuff is messed up." A familiar voice commented from the tree above the group.

The leaves rustled and twigs snapped then a body jumped into the middle of the group.

"N-naruto?" Sakura stammered covering Atomi's face.

_**I'm back ok guys I really hope you liked the last chappie. I worked really hard on this one took. I really need you all to tell me if I need to put more detail in cause I think I'm not putting it in very good for you guys…well here is chappie #7 enjoy .**_

_**Don't!**_

Naruto wasn't in his normal orange jumpsuit. He was wearing a pair or beige loose hanging shorts, and a black t-shirt.

"Sakura-chan, nice to see you again."Naruto beamed a smile to her.

"This is getting to crowded" Itachi mumbled under his breath, slightly loosening his grip on Sasuke's shirt.

"How have you been, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at the group then turned to Sakura.

"G-good...and you?" Sakura replied hiding her baby's face.

"Well to tell the truth I haven't eaten any ramen today and I'm starving." he joked.

"What an idiot."Itachi grumbled as his hands started sweating.

Sasuke was aware of his brother's grip loosening, and he knew that his chance to break was coming soon.

After a few more minutes Sasuke thought up his plan and was just waiting to set it in to play.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto asked

"Yes, N-naruto?" Sakura stuttered.

"May I see the baby?" He asked smoothly.

Sakura closed her eyes and nodded her head. She pulled the fabric from over Atomi's face.

She was sleeping soundly in her soft pink fortress of fluff. Naruto grinned at the baby.

"She is beautiful, just like y-"he was cut off by a crashing noise from behind them.

Both Sakura and Naruto turned to see what had happened and were shocked at what was before their eyes.

Itachi was a good fifty feet, holding his stomach from where he was previously standing.

Sasuke stood hands clutched and staring a hole in the ground. Slowly he raised his head to look at Sakura and Atomi.

Sakura stood unable to move due to her shock. Sasuke darted towards her, mentally she was begging her muscles to move, but they refused. She felt a breeze go by her when the blur of Sasuke went past her. She tried to hug Atomi, but she wasn't there.

She turned as fast as she could. She was right, Sasuke had Atomi.

"Sasuke please don't hurt her! It's not her fault! Sasuke" Sakura begged chasing after him.

"Sakura! Wait"Naruto called following her.

Sasuke turned to her briefly, he looked at Atomi. She was the cursed link between Sakura and Itachi. Sasuke couldn't have…wouldn't have it. He had to get rid of her at all costs.

"Right" he agreed with himself and ran into the forest.

"Sasuke…Sasuke please don't hurt her! It's not her fault!"Sakura begged chasing after him.

"Sakura! Wait" Naruto called after her.

Sasuke and Atomi

When Sasuke reached the riverbank he stopped. He listened to the noises that surrounded him. The pounding river, birds chirping, but there was another noise too. Curious Sasuke followed the noise…

Sakura

"Sasuke, please wait. I'm begging you Sasuke don't hurt her!"Sakura pleaded into the air running with all her might.

Seconds later she crashed into someone and went plummeting to the ground.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I ran into you"Sakura explained pushing up with her elbows to sit up.

"It's ok I wasn't looking either" The young man commented back and shook his head.

"Oh no honey are you ok?"A young woman with a worried expression came running up to aid the fallen man.

"I'm fine and the baby?" he asked

"She is ok, why do you ask?" the woman questioned helping the man up.

"All your screaming might have woke he." the man chuckled.

'Baby…..Atomi!'Sakura thought and quickly leapt to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave."Sakura darted past the two running as fast as she could.  
"Sakura! Wait up!"Naruto yelled breathlessly still chasing her.

Sakura kept running, if it killed her she was going to get there.

Sasuke

"A waterfall …how convenient."Sasuke said extending the limp of fabric over the edge of the ground.

"Sasuke! Don't please she hasn't done anything! It's not her fault please"Sakura begged breathlessly emerging from the trees and brush.

"Sakura, I love you so much."Sasuke stated closing his eyes.

"No! Sasuke"Sakura run towards them but she felt her heart stop when Sasuke released the bundle." No!"

Sakura ran up to the edge and if it wasn't for Sasuke being there she would have.

"Let me go …Atomi! A-atomi" She sobbed trying to fight her way from Sasuke's grip.

"Sakura she's gone. You're free."Sasuke tried to calm her.

"I'm not free! Atomi had nothing to do why Itachi was keeping me …during the years...Itachi told me to give up that you weren't coming for me. That I should accept what life had in store for me."Sakura said in a quiet voice. "So soon enough I gave in. and became…..h-…his wife."Sakura stopped fighting and Sasuke released her and stood there like he had been shot through the chest.

_**Guys I'm so sorry tp leave on a cliffhanger but that's all I've wrote I wanted to go ahead and post it so I hope you liked it… thanks for all the reviews I'm getting you guys are the best gives each a piece of cake well now it's your turn to type lol well ttyl bye**_


	8. what happened

"I'm not free! Atomi had nothing to do why Itachi was keeping me …during the years...Itachi told me to give up that you weren't coming for me. That I should accept what life had in store for me."Sakura said in a quiet voice. "So soon enough I gave in. and became…..h-…his wife."Sakura stopped fighting and Sasuke released her and stood there like he had been shot through the chest.

_**Howdy once again…what is this? Chappie 8? Well I only have one thing to say sorry!bows repeatedly enjoy ok…..**_

_**What happened?**_

"You married that monster?" Sasuke dropped to his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry. I held out for so long, but one day he said and did something that made me crumble." Sakura explained

_flashback_

"_Sakura, my little flower." Itachi whispered in her ear, slowly sliding his arms around her waist._

_A spine tingling chill went through her body. His touch numbed her body and froze her soul._

"_You know you should just give up, he has completely forgotten about you." He nibbled on the lobe of her ear making her cringe._

"_Of course he has forgotten about me he's dead." Sakura fought back her tears._

"_That's right he is. So what are you waiting for? Who are you saving yourself for?" He hissed into her ear._

"_No I could nev-" _

"_Marry me, Sakura. Because there is no one else out there for you" Itachi interrupted._

_The words that he said were like beatings to, Sakura. She didn't want to believe that she was alone in the world. That there was no one out there to save her from this hell that she had been living in._

"_I would never marry you! You are a monster." Itachi grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him._

"_Monster eh? Well this monster is all you have in this world." The look in his eyes was enough to kill her and if she got lucky it would._

_Itachi stole whiffs of her scent as she thought._

"_I own you. You know you can't escape me. No matter how far or who you go to." His words stabbed through her body._

_Every word he said was true. She did belong to him and no matter how far or who she went to he would find her and bring her back. What would be the use of running?_

"_What do you say, Sakura, marry me?" _

_A million thoughts attacked Sakura's mind at once. Just when she thought she was going to faint, her voice shot out "Y-yes."_

"_Good girl. Your thinking today aren't you?" Itachi laughed evilly and gently kissed her lips._

'_Oh no. What have I gotten myself into? I love Sasuke and only Sasuke. Why am I here? Why is Itachi kissing me? I know I can fight me way out of this, I'm not weak! But I can't face the world anymore; I would be killed. I have to accept that this is all I have. This house this, heaven help me, man. I'm tired of fighting fate.'_

_Finally Sakura's will was broken, and her life was over. Her heart had died that night never coming back. _

_end flashback_

"Please, Sasuke, don't hate me. I still love you with every fiber of my being!" Sakura draped her arms around his unmoving figure.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke shoved her off of him.

Sakura lay in the dirt for a few minutes, just thinking. She sat up and looked at the young man next to her.

"All I wanted was to find you! Then everything would go back to normal! Did you just assume I was dead? I wanted to make sure I was strong enough to save you." Sasuke clutched the dirt under his hands.

"I did! I waited and waited, being tortured mentally and physically! If I hadn't done what I did I would be dead right now!" Sakura exclaimed as tears poured down her cheeks.

"I would rather that then you be married to 'him'." Sasuke recoiled angrily lifting his head to look at Sakura.

For a second Sakura stopped breathing, her heart stopped beating. She watched as a single lone tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek. As the tear rolled off of his cheek and hit the ground. Sakura's eyes quickly darted back to Sasuke's. What she saw to her there was only one word to describe it…forever.

She pulled her hand from under he rand extended it towards his soft skin, but just as w she was close enough to touch it Sasuke snapped his head the other way. Sakura pulled her hand back to her mouth and just stared at him. The one person she had waited a life time for and she ruined it for herself.

"So you would rather have me dead?" Sakura asked in a soft tone.

_**What do you think he will say? Poor baby Atomi and poor Sakura she was forced into that marriage! well review . Once again I'm sorry it took so long, but please enjoy this and rest assure I'm hard at work on chappie 9!ohh here is an Idea you tell me what you think should happen…please? And how you think it will turn out. Ok well bye.**_


	9. Cry

She pulled her hand from under he rand extended it towards his soft skin, the skin she had longed to touch for years, but just as w she was close enough to touch it Sasuke snapped his head the other way. Sakura pulled her hand back to her mouth and just stared at him. The one person she had waited a life time for and she ruined it for herself.

"So you would rather have me dead?" Sakura asked in a soft tone.

_**Wow last chappie was a difficult one, for me at least. It took me a while to come up with Sasuke's response but I came up with it. Also I mainly based the chappie on a song(no this is not a songfic) Mandy Moore's : Cry From the movie" a walk to remember". Okay well without further ado here is chappie 9!**_

**Cry**

Sasuke was silent for a minute. He had said her would rather have her dead, but did he really mean it? After all he had spent years training for the day he would bring her back, but who could take this?

The late afternoon sun beat down upon there bodies. Each panting and sweating heavily,

Late September afternoons were often blistering with heat waves and dry hot winds. It was amazing that either of them didn't pass out from heat exhaustion. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to answer he was cut off by a baby's cry.

Both Sasuke and Sakura snapped their heads to the few branches that hung above their heads.

"Of course he doesn't want you dead. Honestly Sakura when did you become so stupid?" A dark voice said from the braches.

A smug of black jumped down in front of them and turned slightly to Sasuke.

"You thought that getting rid of this squalling brat could make Sakura come back to you?" Itachi asked licking some traces of blood from his fingers.

Sasuke watched as Itachi pulled the baby girl, with black hair that had the additional light pink highlights and rosy cheeks, from under his cloak.

"You didn't… you killed those people." Sasuke stammered.

"You're the one that signed their death warrant with this little stunt." Itachi said turning his attention to Sakura.

"W-what people? What do you mean signed their death warrant?" the quivering Sakura asked.

"Some stupid couple that was traveling that he had given, Atomi, too. When he gave her to them he signed their death warrant." Itachi said laughing slightly. "That stupid blonde friend of yours' wanted to give them a proper burial so he stayed back there, the idiot."

Sakura gasped at the news. She looked back and forth between the two men.

"You monster, killing innocent people like that." Sakura exclaimed as her green orbs focused on the half asleep baby.

"Well it got 'our' baby back, right?" Itachi questioned, emphasizing the word our.

"I would rather those people have her and still be alive!" Sakura said making an attempt at grabbing Atomi.

"You know your talking nonsense now." Itachi snatched her wrist and pulled her body close to his. "Were going home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you anymore!" Sakura jerked her body from his.

"Hmp. That's a stupid choice." Itachi said clamping her wrist, making her wince in pain.

"No, I don't want to go with you!" Sakura continued jerking her body, but couldn't break from his hold.

"Were leaving now" Itachi threw his cloak over the three of them and vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Itachi's house

"Just who do you think you are? Standing up to me like you actually had a chance of winning." Itachi said pulling Sakura's body behind his.

"I'm sick of being here with you! I don't want to be here, so let me go." Sakura demanded digging her heels into the floor.

Itachi softly placed Atomi into her bed and continued to drag Sakura.

Once they entered Itachi's bedroom he threw her onto the bed and turned to lock the door.

"I'm not doing this with you!" Sakura rolled off the side off the bed and tried to make an escape through the window, but was unsuccessful.

Itachi reached her before she could get any father than the rug next to the bed. He slammed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. He clamped her wrists and held them down into the mattress.

"I don't want to do this! Please don't do it!" Sakura pleaded.

"Since when do you think that you have a say in the matter?" Itachi questioned digging his nails into her soft skin, drawing blood from them.

Sakura shook her head back and forth in the pillow. She managed to pull her legs under Itachi's body. She thought of what might come out the action, but it was her only choice. She used all her strength and kicked Itachi in the stomach, sending him off the bed.

She shot to her feet and across the room; she jerked the door open and ran down the hall.

For a moment, once she reached the end of the hall, she turned back to see if he had followed her. Seeing that he had managed to pull to his feet, she began running again. She ran down the stairs and to 'her' room. She ducked away in a far corner hidden by shadows.

Sasuke

Sasuke couldn't quite get what happened out of his mind, no matter how many times he opened and closed his eyes. The thoughts kept chasing sleep from him. Sick of trying to go to sleep he pulled on his shirt and decided to go for a walk. The way Sakura had looked at him when he accidentally let a tear fall…and when she reached out her hand to touch his face. It was like she saw something that she never seen before, her emerald eyes sparkled as she neared his face. Then he snapped away from her touch.

She pulled her hand back like her heart had stopped. Her green orbs turned black and she asked him _"So you would rather have me dead?"_

Would he really rather have her dead? It was the million dollar question.

He dragged along the dirt path, every once in a while finding a rock to kick. Everything he had trained and fought so hard for…had disappeared in front of him, like sand running threw his finger.

Sakura & Itachi

Sakura stayed tucked away in her corner, if it wasn't necessary for her breath, she wouldn't be.

To her surprise she wasn't hidden well enough. Itachi grabbed her wrist and shoved her against the wall.

He pushed her hands into the old rusty silver cuffs linked to the wall.

"You were fun to have around, but its' time you die. It's nothing personal, but it should have been done a long time ago." Itachi said locking the cuffs around her wrists.

Sakura pulled at her chains trying to free herself, but it was useless.

"You were a tough one to break, but you did. Now that my monstrous little brother doesn't care for you…I have no need for you." Itachi said holding her chin in his hand.

"You make me sick." Sakura growled making a sour face towards Itachi.

"I guess this is good-bye, Sakura." Itachi whispered into her ear and then laid one last claim to her lips, but just as he did he also plunged a dagger through her stomach "Our second child just died didn't?"

Sakura only looked at him in shock 'how did he know?' she repeated to herself groaing in pain as he pulled the dagger from her stomach.

When he left he left the door standing open, so Sakura would have something to look at, besides dirt and darkness.

"This is the way Sasuke wanted it too." Sakura whimpered to herself and closed her eyes.

Soon the stench of smoke consumed the house and room. Sakura's eyes snapped open, but soon shut because of the smoke that hit them. The house was on fire, only this time it wasn't a dream it was real. She watched as the fire collapsed the hall and neared her.

She was taking in so much smoke that is could hardly find time to breath in between coughs and her bleeding was getting worse.

"Please if someone can hear me! I don't care if I die just tell Sasuke that I love him!" Sakura pleaded as black smoke filled the room.

Sasuke

"Do I really want-…how far have I walked? Smoke?" Sasuke questioned as his nose picked up the smell

He removed his gaze from the ground and witnessed the smoke bellowing from over the tree tops. Letting instinct take over he ran to find the source of it.

**Okay guys that's it for this chappie! I know what Sakura feels like because my house burnt down last summer and two days ago there was a fire in my room .' …but she was pregnant I don't know where that came from.**

**Well sorry about that, good job on the reviews I loved themgives each a cookie! well please review for this chappie as well…I think the next chappie maybe the last. !.! **


	10. Unable

Sasuke

"Do I really want-…how far have I walked? Smoke?" Sasuke questioned as his nose picked up the smell

He removed his gaze from the ground and witnessed the smoke bellowing from over the tree tops. Letting instinct take over he ran to find the source of it.

**Okay well last chappie was not that short! Longer than the others! Anyway this maybe the last chappie… it might be short, but it maybe long too. .**

**I won't let you **

When he reached the house, there was smoke pouring from the front windows and the front door, which was wide open.

He stood looking at the sight for a few seconds then he slowly began to walk closer too it. Each step he took the heat scolded his face more. His daze was unbreakable as if he was watching his life burn in front of him.

He continued walking till he was feet away from the house. The flame was close enough for him to touch, yet he hardly felt the heat.

"What brings you here little brother?" A teasing voice asked from a near tree.

Sasuke's head turned and stared at Itachi, who was leaning against a tree skinning an apple.

"Is this your house?" he asked averting some of his attention back to the flaming house.

"Yep, well at least it was." Itachi chuckled.

"Wait, where is Sakura and Atomi?" Sasuke questioned noticing their presence was missing.

"In the house." Itachi said giving a quick look to his brother.

Sakura

Each second it was getting harder to breath for Sakura. The flames were right outside the door, snaring at the entrance.

The iron on her chains was warming fast and began to burn her skin. She tried to ignore the pain and focus on the good things that had happened in her life. Meeting and falling in love with Sasuke-kun, team seven going on missions together, teasing her friends, but the one that stuck out the most to her was when Sasuke kissed her. The night she had thought he had died…

'No can't think like that, Sasuke is going to find the girl of his dreams and marry her' Sakura scolded herself. 'As long as he is happy'

Her coughing fits grew worse with every minute.

She closed her eyes and waited for death to drop on her, but they soon snapped open when she heard crashing coming from the kitchen.

'The fire blew out the window.' She thought and rested her eyes again.

-Sasuke and Itachi-

"You mean?" Sasuke eyes blackened.

"Yeah, I have no more use for her. The only reason I kept her was too use against you." Itachi mocked taking a bite out of his apple.

"You're a monster. You don't have a heart." Sasuke tuned in with reality.

"Well I guess it runs in the family, because she tried to tell you that she still loved you, but you wouldn't listen. Too consumed with hatred I guess." Itachi said pushing off the tree trunk. "Besides you said you would rather have her dead then be married to me. So be thankful I'm getting rid of her."

"I'm not letting her go!" Sasuke threw a rock into the kitchen widow and smashed it; then jumped through it and into the flames.

"Fine with me, that way you both die" Itachi said walking away from the inferno.

-Sasuke-

"Sakura, Where are you?" Sasuke exclaimed running through the flames.

But what he heard was the last thing he expected, a baby's cry in the room next to him.

He shoved open the door and saw half the room on fire and a small bed holding the little girl. He fought with his mind, weather to save her or not. Finally he decided that she was Sakura's baby and if they made they out alive Sakura would want to have her. He darted across the room and scooped the baby into his arms. Now all he had to do was find Sakura. He ran out of the room and back into the hall. The heat and smoke blasted into his eyes. He secured Atomi into his shirt and looked for any other rooms.

He saw the hall roof starting to collapse. He inhaled a deep breath and ran as fast as he could down the hall. Just as he made it out the roof fell. He looked at the staircase that lay in front of him. One of the walls was on burning. He ducked from the fire and stumbled into a hidden room.

He looked around trying to make out any figure and his eyes stumbled across a fuzzy figure.

"Sakura!" He yelled running through a small fire that had fallen to the floor.

Sakura's eyes slowly pulled open as she lifted her head.

"Sasuke-kun" She smiled weakly.

Sasuke dropped in front of her and hugged her tightly. He carefully sat Atomi down in front of her and picked at her chains until they snapped; making her weak body fell into his arms.

"Sakura I'm here" He said picking Atomi up again.

"It's a dream…I'm in heaven with you and Atomi." She buried her face into his shirt.

"It's not a dream, Sakura. I'm here and so is Atomi." Sasuke said hugging her tightly.

"Why did you come back? I thought you would rather have me de-" she was cut off by Sasuke's lips making contact with her's.

"I didn't mean it" He said and placed Atomi in Sakura's arms.

"I love you Sasuke-kun and you too Atomi, mommy's little angel." Sakura said as part of the walls caved in.

"I love you too Sakura and Atomi." Sasuke whispered hugging both tightly.

Atomi was clinging to both Sakura and Sasuke's shirts as if she was saying "I love you too mommy and daddy."

"I never meant to say any of those things." Sasuke pleaded.

"I know I'm glad I got too see you one last time though. I don't want you too die." Sakura sobbed into his shirt.

"I told you before, with out you I have no reason to live." He said petting her soft pink locks. "I don't want to live if it means losing you. I don't regret the time that we have spent together, in fact, I cherish each moment of them."

"I love you so much!" Sakura clung to his shirt for dear life.

"I love you too, always and forever" Sasuke held her close against his chest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning the first person to stumble across the ruins was Naruto.

Tears filled his eyes when he saw both Sasuke and Sakura holding hands with Atomi between them. The entire house was t…..burned into ashes expect for half of the room they were in. Their faces had sot on them, but they looked as if they were smiling. He fell down next to them and punched the ground, while tears fell from his eyes.

"Sakura-chan…Sasuke?" He barely could form the words.

His attention was stole from them when he saw something move.

"Atomi?" He leaned over and lifted up the weak baby girl.

She survived. He cradled the baby in his arms and petted her hair.

"Shh" he tried to calm her when she started to cry. "Its' okay"

But it wasn't he couldn't stop looking at his teammates lying on the ground.

"After all they went through… they went out with out a fight, but they went together." He said cleaning Atomi's face and wiping the tears from his.

"I'll take good care of Atomi for you guys, okay? Just don't forget about all of us down here." He said hurrying back to the village.

He told the only people he thought should know at the time: Tunusade(sorry again), and Kakashi.

They all went and properly cleaned the area and retrieved the bodies.

They buried the two next to each other under a cherry blossom tree. That way they would always be near each other.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as they were leaving.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Are you going to keep Atomi?" he questioned.

"Yep, I'm going to raise her the way Sakura-chan and Sasuke would have." Naruto said bringing his expression to one of a smile.

"If you're sure about this I won't stop you." With that Kakashi left.

"I'm sure" Naruto said hurrying home. " Watch over us okay guys?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0years latero0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Umm uncle Naruto?" A five year old Atomi asked.

"Yes, Atomi?" Naruto answered smiling.

"What happened to mommy and daddy?" She asked clasping his hand.

Naruto was silent for a second then looked down at the little girl next to him.

"All you need to know is that they loved you very much." Naruto beamed a reassuring smile to her.

'Today would be five years that they have been gone.' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay I hope they know I love them too!" She beamed skipping along side him.

"I'm sure they do and you know what? They are watching over you and me right now." Naruto said as they reached the cherry blossom tree.

"Really?" she questioned.

There were to tombstones that sat next to each other. Instantly Atomi broke from Naruto's hold and ran to them.

"Mommy, Daddy I love you and miss you a bunch so keep me safe." She hugged each of the tombstones tightly.

"Here Atomi put these on them" Naruto handed her two bundles of flowers.

"Okay" She carefully laid them onto the grass and kissed each before they left.

That late September night five years ago, true love beat all odds. No matter how far apart they were…they found each other and died in each others arms. Never lose sight of love, never let anyone take it from you, because it's all you'll need in the end.

**(Meboo-hoo waaa!) Sorry I had a moment I can't even believe I wrote this! The last chappie and it had me in tears ;.;! It was pretty sad wasn't it? Oh well you know what to do…please?wipes eyes I was too sad! 3 Tomboygirl1992**


	11. Hello again

Hey guys! I'm back! Lost my interent for a long time! Now I'm back and I'm even better at writing! I've opened my mind up to so many more options. Vampire Knight has stolen my obession right now. But you suggest, I'll invest, and we'll have to wait for the rest! BTW I'm also reaching outside of manga and anime. Anything you wanna suggest, again I'm open. Hope you all didn't forget about me!! Love.


End file.
